Twilight returns Gordon, Edward, Henry, James and Toby to normal
This is how Twilight returns Gordon, Edward, Henry, James and Toby to normal goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. at the Autobot Base, Twilight prepares to use her magic to return the five corrupted Trainbots to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, can I help you with this? Twilight Sparkle: No thanks, Ryan. I can do just fine. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. You're the princess. Matau T. Monkey: I just hope this works. Cody Fairbrother: You and me both, Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: Same here. performs a spell and Gordon, Edward, Henry, James and Toby return to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Hooray! It works! You are right, Matau! Gordon: I'm normal again. James: Oh, my head. Have you seen Rarity? Rarity: Over here, Jamesy Wamesy! waves James: There you are, Rarity. and hugs Rarity Toby: Applejack! her Applejack: Glad to see you're back to normal, Toby! Edward: Fluttershy! Henry has something to say! Fluttershy: You alright, Henry? Henry: Yes, Fluttershy. I'm fine. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier. Fluttershy: It's ok, Henry. Crash calmed me down when I was crying. Henry: I should've realized that I was under a corruption spell. Crash Bandicoot: You were earlier, Henry. Henry: I know. And I'm sorry. Crash Bandicoot: Apology accepted. shakes Henry Twilight Sparkle: Where's Thomas? Sir Daniel Fortesque: I think he's gone to find Airachnid, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Anyways, I think this calls for a song. How about Better Than Ever from our Rainbow Rocks movie? James: Ok, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: A one, a two, a one two three four. Optimus Prime: There was a time we were apart, but that's behind us now~ Bumblebee: See how we've made a brand new start And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ Arcee: Now when you walk these halls, you feel it everywhere~ Bulkhead: Yeah, we're the Autobots forever, ah-oh, yeah~ Ratchet: We are all together! Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!~ Smokescreen: And now it's better than ever! Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!~ Knock Out: You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)~ Ultra Magnus: And I'm so glad that we're better, better than ever. Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Ryan F-Freeman and Darksteel: Oh yeah, we're better than ever. Oh-Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Cliffjumper: There was a time we couldn't see past the differences~ Skylynx: That separated you and me And it left us on our own~ Strongarm: But now you walk these halls and friends are everywhere~ Predaking: Yeah, we're the Autobots forever, ah-oh, yeah~ Sideswipe: We are all together! Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!~ Drift: And now it's better than ever! Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!~ Hound: Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...) Edward: Yes, I'm so glad that we're better, better than ever. Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Jetstorm: Oh yeah, we're better than ever. Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Slipstream: Oh yeah, we're better than ever. Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ James: Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Fixit: I loved that. Crash Bandicoot: Me too. Kaos(Good Clone): I agree with you, Crash and Fixit. Twilight: I've always loved it since I first came to the Equestria Girls Universe. Crash Bandicoot: Same thing for my team. Optimus Prime: I too will never forget that day. Brian the Crocodile: I agree with you, Optimus. This song is the best! Twilight Sparkle: Thomas has been gone for a very long time. I wonder what's keeping him. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we should find Thomas, Twilight. Ratchet, open up the Groundbridge to where Thomas is. Ratchet: Got it. the Groundbridge Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Twilight. Are you ready? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. her wings and Twilight step through the Groundbridge Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan